


Shotgun

by 222Ravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father/Son, Gen, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt, stitches, and something suspiciously like approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post, and the "Cas, you get to ride shotgun," line from 8x08.

Another bloody, messy hunt, one that ended up with Dean needing to give himself six whiskey cleaned stitches by the side of the road. Probably a concussion on top of that, but hey, he'd had a lot of those, so whose counting, anyway? Eight dead monsters, so a good day for the Winchesters, anyhow.

Sammy was in class that day, but Dean could blow it off, wasn't like he actually needed some friggin history lesson or whatever. He knew most of that shit anyway. What thirteen year old kid wants to sit and listen to some teacher drone on when he could could be fighting skinwalkers with his Dad? Not him, anyway.

"You good to hit the road?" His Dad asks from behind him, where he's finishing loading up the salt and empty gas cans into the trunk of the Impala. There's a muffled thud as the lid of the trunk slams closed, and Dean automatically straightens up at the sound of the voice. 

"Yes sir," he says. It'll be a long drive back to the motel, couple hours, probably, but Dean can handle it. He's been through worse, and he knows the longer they stick around anywhere, the more chance there is of someone asking questions, making trouble for them that they don't need. 

He turns to grab the handle of the back passenger door, but a hand of his arm stops him. He looks up at his Dad, startled, who nods curtly.

"Why don't you ride up here a bit?"

Dean stares up with some small measure of disbelief. "You want me to ride shotgun?"

"Shouldn't have let that last one get the drop on you. That was sloppy, and you need to be more careful next time, or there won't be a time after that. Other than that, though… " John Winchester pursues his lips, as if about to stay silent, then finishes with, "Not bad, Dean," and drops the hand off his arm.

"Thanks." Dean says, says, giving a little, but very real smile, and it's ridiculous, because it's just sitting in the front seat, but Dad said he'd done good, and that? That was something.

He gets in the front, settles into the seat as his Dad gets into the driver's side. "Does that mean I get to pick the music?" He can't resist asking, giving a smile with deliberately too much confidence so the littler smile of before goes unnoticed.

Dad just gives him a look and says, "Don't push it," so Dean shuts up, and stays silent for the rest of the drive back.

But he still did good.


End file.
